<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The White Rose Job by LastCorsair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823095">The White Rose Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastCorsair/pseuds/LastCorsair'>LastCorsair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastCorsair/pseuds/LastCorsair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss Schnee has finally decided to make a break from her father's control. Now all she has to do is make her escape. Enter Ruby Rose and the staff of Xiao Long Security Services.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gone Girl Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss was stepping from the elevator almost before the doors had opened, her security people more than a full step behind her. A petty game she played with them, and one that had been trivially easy to win. All she'd had to do was learn the timing on the elevator and start walking before it stopped.</p><p>"Miss Schnee," the woman on her left said as she jogged to catch up—Weiss thought her name might be Emerald but she really couldn't be bothered to care—"you really should let one of us go first." The silver-haired man on the right (Mercury?) grunted agreement, though his attention was more on scanning the rows of parked cars arrayed around them than another round of the eternal bickering between Weiss and whats-her-name. Weiss despised him a little less for that.</p><p>"It's your fault I'm late," Weiss snapped. "My father places very strict demands on my schedule, and we're already late. We can either stand here arguing or we can proceed to my next appointment only slightly behind schedule. Your call." She didn't even bother to stop walking, her long, lithe legs marking out making quick work of the distance to the white SUV with the Schnee Bank logo on the side parked nearby.</p><p>Although it wasn't parked right next to the elevator. That prime parking real estate was taken up by a motorcycle, with a blonde woman leaned up against it, back to the elevator, talking on her phone. "Yeah, Pyrrha, I get it, I get it. Jeez, I'll be there for the fitting. Yeah, I know you're nervous about the wedding, but it's not like it's your first or anything." The blonde pulled the phone away from her ear, wincing at the shrieking coming from the speaker. "Okay, okay, sorry. I'm just glad you got a prenup the first time. You got one this time, right?" Weiss sniffed and kept on walking. The woman could at least have the decency to find somewhere private and not inflict her drama on others.</p><p>Behind her came a sudden clatter, a rush of movement, a sharp <em>snap,</em> the smell of ozone, a groan, and a thud. Weiss spun around to see Mercury (yes, that was his name) lying on the ground, twitching, while the blonde on the phone kicked Emerald in the chest, sending her into the back of a car. Emerald staggered back to her feet, yelling "Run!" even as her hand dove under her jacket for her weapon.</p><p>"Oh, mistake, peaches. See," the blonde reached out lightning-quick and grabbed Emerald, tossing her to the ground with a groan and wrenching the gun from her grasp, "going for the gun when I'm that close was time you didn't have. Remember that, when you wake up." She planted her right hand on the back of Emerald's neck, and Weiss was startled to realize that her arm was prosthetic. Another snap and Emerald stopped struggling, her crimson eyes glazing over.</p><p>The blonde stood up and dusted herself off. "One second," she said, running over to where her phone had fallen by the motorcycle. "Yeah, Pyrrha, I'm still here. Had a work thing to do. Yeah, that thing. Yes, today. Yeah, she's fine, no worries. One sec." The blonde looked back at Weiss. "Hey, Miss Schnee, Pyrrha says hi, wishes you the best of luck, and you'll have to do lunch sometime when it's safe. Your ride is waiting in spot B-23."</p><p>"Come again?" Weiss stared at the woman, bewildered. "You just, you just assaulted my, my security guards, and you expect me to just blindly follow your instructions? Are you insane?"</p><p>"Oh for crying out loud. Pyrrha, you talk to her." With that, the blonde handed her phone to Weiss, leaning against a nearby car.</p><p>"H-Hello?" Weiss stammered. No way Pyrrha was in on this.</p><p>"Weiss." Okay, it either was Pyrrha or a very, very good impersonation. And no way was it a machine. "The blonde brute who just handed you the phone works with Ruby. She's Ruby's sister, actually, and one of my bridesmaids for my upcoming wedding. Assuming she gets fitted for her dress, which she isn't late for but might be if she gets arrested because you can't follow instructions. I'm assuming what she just told you was the directions to your exit plan. Do what she says so I can have the woman who took a bullet for me standing with me when I marry my idiot manager. Now hand the phone back to Yang and be on your way so I can go back to having pre-wedding hysterics."</p><p>Numb, Weiss handed the phone back to Yang(?) and headed for the elevator. As she reached for the buttons, she could see the blonde woman climbing aboard the motorcycle. The last thing Weiss saw before the doors closed was the woman shooting her a thumbs-up with an enormous grin plastered on her face.</p><p>What was waiting for her two floors down was… not what she expected. For years (decades?) Weiss had traveled in cars and SUVs that were mobile fortresses, armored against her father's enemies, and by extension, hers. What she saw was a sporty red convertible the likes of which she'd always yearned for. Once, in a fit of teenage rebellion, she'd demanded one from her father. The results had been… terrible. Sitting in the driver's seat without an apparent care in the world was the person she'd been expecting to see today, Ruby. "Miss Schnee," the redhead said, smiling over at Weiss as she reached for the car door. "Sorry about the short notice, but this window of opportunity was just too good to pass up."</p><p>"It's fine," Weiss snapped, then softened her tone before continuing. "I will admit, I was surprised but glad it worked out. Is that brute upstairs really your sister?"</p><p>"Half-sister, but she'd better not be upstairs anymore or I'll kick her butt," Ruby answered, silver eyes flashing with delight.</p><p>"So now what? Don't tell me this is our getaway car," Weiss, rolling her eyes as her spread hands took in the convertible.</p><p>"Yeah, it is, just get in and buckle up. The plan is, we need to make sure this doesn't look like a kidnapping-"</p><p>"Which it isn't," Weiss interrupted as her seat belt clicked into place.</p><p>"-and anyone kidnapping you would scoop you up in an SUV or van or something where somebody couldn't see you. But if you go out the front door in a convertible, in plain sight-"</p><p>"-then it looks less like a kidnapping, and more like I'm leaving of my own free will," Weiss added with a smile.</p><p>"Or at least confuses the issue. You could always be under duress or something," Ruby finished, checking her makeup in the mirror on her visor.</p><p>"Do you… do you suppose..." Weiss started, then trailed off.</p><p>"Hmm?" Ruby asked, her hand reaching for the ignition switch.</p><p>"Can I drive?"</p><p>"Nope. One, my car, personal property, nobody drives my baby but me. Two, you don't even have a driver's license," Ruby said, pressing the ignition. Weiss couldn't help but whoop with delight when the car's engine roared to life.</p><p>"Buckle up, princess, we're going for a ride," the redhead said, stepping on the gas and whipping them out of their parking space just a bit faster than necessary. Or safe. Weiss was jerked first forward, then backward in her seat. She opened her mouth to complain, then realized she'd actually enjoyed it and just laughed. Not her normal sort of laugh, the polite ones she gave at parties. Instead what burst forth was a genuine laugh from deep in her heart. It was then that Weiss realized she was now <em>free</em>, or at least had taken the first step toward freedom. "<em>More,"</em> the white-haired woman growled under her breath, making Ruby laugh as she headed the car toward the ramp downward.</p><p>"Sorry, no-can-do. Not enough room to let her stretch her legs. If you're a good kidnappee and don't put up a fight, I'll open her up on the way to our safe house."</p><p>"There are things that need to be done before my father realizes I'm missing," Weiss said.</p><p>"Yup, that's part of the package. Smile for the camera," Ruby said as they stopped at the exit to present their ticket to the attendant. The black-haired woman manning the booth barely looked up as she buzzed them out the gate. Weiss looked up at the security cameras with a smile that was easier than she expected. "For the record," Ruby added as they pulled out into traffic, "the guard's one of mine, too. It was way too easy for her to get a job here, which I'll point out if the cops figure out who she is."</p><p>"I… hadn't considered police involvement in this," Weiss said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind one ear.</p><p>"We did. You're not the first extraction we've handled from a bad situation. Battered wives, abused children, couple of battered husbands. Turn the bodyguards if you can, try not to kill or hurt them if you otherwise, keep the property damage to a minimum. We usually get out of it with a minimum of jail time served. Oh, priceless," Ruby said as they stopped behind a police SUV at a traffic light. "I love this song," she added, turning the radio waay up. <em>"Stay close, move fast, the darkness cannot last,"</em> Ruby sang along with the radio, drumming her hands on the steering wheel.</p><p>The flashers on the police car came on, and the officer stepped out, making Weiss freeze in panic. "Ma'am," she said, looking down at Ruby, "you need to turn that down. Great song, but way too loud. Otherwise, I'll have to write you a ticket."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, officer, it came on the radio and I just love it <em>sooo</em> much," Ruby replied, far more vapidly than Weiss would have thought possible. "Better?" she asked, turning it down to a more reasonable listening level.</p><p>"Better," the officer said, tipping her hat at both of them. "Have a nice day," she added before she turned and climbed back into her patrol vehicle.</p><p>"What were you thinking?" Weiss hissed at Ruby, careful to keep her expression pleasant. "You almost got us caught!"</p><p>"Kinda the point," Ruby laughed. "She's going to remember us. And when your father reports you missing – and trust me, once those two idiots pick themselves off the floor, it won't be long – she'll be the first one to say she saw us. And what did she see? Two young women in a convertible, me looking sheepish about the radio and you sitting there looking panicked that she noticed us. Nice acting, by the way. You picked up nicely on what I was going for. Where's the first stop?"</p><p>"I wasn't acting you dolt!" Weiss sank back in her seat sullenly, snapping the address at Ruby.</p><hr/><p>Ruby couldn't help but give a low whistle when they pulled up to the address Weiss gave her. "Big bank," she said quietly.</p><p>"Beacon Financial is one of the largest 'banks' in the world, and Schnee Electric is one of its biggest customers. They are more than a simple bank, Miss Rose," Weiss said as she stepped out of the car. "Let's go."</p><p>"Nope, I think you should fly solo on this. Reinforces our narrative. You got this," Ruby added, giving Weiss a wink.</p><p>Weiss stepped quickly across the floor, her heels echoing as they clicked on the tile floor. She marched straight up to the receptionist. "Good morning, my name is Weiss Schnee and I would like to speak to someone about my accounts."</p><p>The young man nodded. "Do you have an appointment, ma'am?"</p><p>"No, this is a… spontaneous visit."</p><p>"It might take a little while, then, ma'am."</p><p>Thankfully it wasn't more than twenty minutes before Weiss was being shown into a well-appointed office. The décor was very modern, white walls, grey carpet, the furniture polished steel and smoked glass. Weiss hated it, it reminded her of the house she grew up in, all cold and sterile. The man inside shook her hand before gesturing her toward a chair. "Good morning, Miss Schnee, I'm Mister Tukson, and I'll be happy to assist you today. My apologies for the delay. What can I do for you?"</p><p>Weiss smoothed out her skirt as she took her seat. "It's fine, I'm well aware how busy everyone here is, and I did arrive unannounced. What I need this morning is both simple and very complex. I've had a falling-out with my father, so I would like to remove his access to my accounts, to keep him from draining them," Weiss said.</p><p>Tukson frowned. "As you say, that's simple to say, but complex in execution. Is this falling-out likely to be permanent, or temporary?"</p><p>"Irreconcilable, I'm afraid. Thank you," she said, taking the cup of coffee she was offered by an intern.</p><p>"I see. My condolences. Divides between family can be heartbreaking. Well, we can certainly take care of that for you. It will take some time to pull up all of your accounts; we take care of a great many things for your family and the family company. There may be corporate assets that are in your name, for legal reasons."</p><p>"For today, I am primarily concerned with private assets. I need resources to support myself, a new wardrobe, someplace new to live for example." Weiss gave him a small smile, the sort she reserved for someone who has been given their instructions and is expected to follow them without question.</p><p>"That much we can accomplish relatively quickly and easily," Tukson said, nodding. "Unless your immediate financial needs are extreme, it may be simplest for us to extend you a new line of credit in your own name for the time being. That will allow you to go on your way while we pull everything together."</p><p>"Define 'extreme'" Weiss said, raising her left eyebrow and highlighting her scar.</p><p>"Given your family's history with us, more than a million Lien."</p><p>Weiss shook her head. "I don't think I will be needing that much immediately. I already have a place to stay for a few days but I will need to purchase a new wardrobe. I don't feel I can safely return home to retrieve my belongings."</p><hr/><p>When Weiss got back to the car, Ruby was arguing with a police officer. "I'm just waiting for my friend, she went inside to take care of some stuff, and it took longer than we expected so I went for coffee."</p><p>The officer shook his head. "I get it, ma'am, but I've got to tow your car. One hour parking, maximum. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Is there a problem, officer?" Her detractors in the press had said Weiss had a tongue that could strip flesh from bone, and she was in no mood to spare anyone's feelings today, much less some nameless beat cop.</p><p>He took a step back, raising his hands. "No, ma'am, just telling this young lady that I have to tow her car because she's been parked here too long."</p><p>Weiss' eyes flickered toward Ruby, taking in the woe-begotten look on the redhead's face. "It's my fault, she was waiting for me. Here, I'll save you the paperwork." The white-haired woman reached into her purse, pulling out some cash. "That should cover whatever fine we've accrued. Give the change to the Policeman's Benevolent Association or something."</p><p>He shook his head, gawking at the money she'd thrust into his hand. "Ma'am, I can't-"</p><p>"I don't have time to argue, my girlfriend and I have other errands to run before our lunch reservation. Come on, Ruby." With that, Weiss stormed around the car and sat down in the passenger seat. Ruby shrugged apologetically at the officer and started them on their way.</p><p>"Girlfriend?" Ruby asked, looking at Weiss as they stopped at a traffic light.</p><p>"F-First thing I could think of," Weiss stammered. "It was good for shock value if nothing else. Not that you are unattractive, but I have other pressing concerns."</p><p>Right. 'Other pressing concerns.' "Well, for that, you're buying lunch."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Buut I will drive maybe a little faster than I normally would on the way to the safe house."</p><p>Now <em>that</em> made Weiss smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breadcrumbs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Captain Oobleck, I think we've got something," Neptune said with a grin as he opened the Captain's office door.</p><p>"Yeah, we think we know who took Weiss Schnee, but we don't know why," Sun added, elbowing his partner out of the way.</p><p>"Enlighten us, then," rumbled the tall, burly man seated in one of the chairs facing the captain's desk.</p><p>"Ah, Agent Rainart, allow me to introduce Detectives Wukong and Vasilias, two of the members of the task force we're putting together regarding Miss Schnee's abduction." The captain pushed his glasses up his nose, the light shining off them. "If my memory is correct, and it's usually excellent, they're the ones assigned to looking at surveillance footage from the garage as well as streetcam and traffic footage, trying to track Miss Schnee's abductors."</p><p>"Well, that's just it, sir, it might not have been an outright abduction," Sun said smiling. "It looks a lot like she went willingly. We watched the footage, and after the blonde woman takes down Miss Schnee's bodyguards, Miss Schnee heads downstairs, alone, and gets in a red convertible."</p><p>"The great part is, we managed to get the plates for the red car and the blonde's motorcycle from the security camera at the exit. Which brings us to the vehicles' registered owners. Ta-da," Neptune said, bringing up two images. "We can't be absolutely sure, but they kinda match the driver of the car and the blonde woman."</p><p>Rainart gave a barking laugh. "Nice work, detectives. We'll put a bolo out on both of them, raid their homes. It's a good enough starting point."</p><p>"I don't think there will be much need for that, Agent Rainart. Are those who I think they are, detectives?" Oobleck asked with a frown.</p><p>"If you think they're Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, you're right, sir. The car is Ruby's, the bike is Yang's," Sun replied.</p><p>"I take it you're familiar with them, and not in a good way," Rainart rumbled again.</p><p>"These two young women are the daughters of Taiyang Xiao Long, head of a local security contracting firm of normally impeccable reputation," Captain Oobleck said, zipping over to look out the window. "If he's involved in this, that certainly puts a very different perspective on Miss Schnee's 'abduction.' So, what else have you learned, detectives?"</p><p>Neptune blinked. They hadn't expected to get this far before the Captain threw them out of his office. "Well, we followed them via traffic cam and they had an encounter with a Vale PD patrolwoman a few blocks from the garage. We, uh, we talked to Officer Peach, the patrolwoman, and she says she was stopped at a light, the car behind her-"</p><p>"The red car," Sun interrupted.</p><p>"Yeah, dummy, the red car. Anyway, all of a sudden it turned its stereo up to obnoxious levels. Peach got annoyed and got out to ask them to turn it down. We asked for her bodycam footage, but there's some weird technical reason we can't have it just yet. Anyway, we showed the pictures to Officer Peach, and she recognized Ruby Rose as the driver, and Weiss Schnee as the passenger." Neptune stopped to take a breath. "She wasn't sure, but Peach thought Schnee was more nervous than a traffic stop should have called for."</p><p>"Best part is, we caught them making two more stops before they left Vale. Both times, Weiss Schnee got out of the vehicle, went inside alone while Rose stayed in the car. After the second stop, they got on the highway and we lose them," Sun added.</p><p>"Tell me about these stops," Rainart said, his voice thoughtful.</p><p>"First one was Beacon Financial. Schnee was inside over an hour. Footage from a streetcam says Rose left after a bit and came back to find a guy from traffic enforcement writing up her car. Schnee comes out, argues with the traffic guy, and they leave together in the red car. We haven't found the traffic guy yet," Neptune admitted reluctantly.</p><p>"Second stop, the Vale Gazette. Schnee was in and out in under five minutes. After that, straight to the highway," Sun finished, making a zooming motion with his hand. "We haven't talked to the highway patrol yet, but the direction they were headed was consistent with them heading toward Xiao Long Security's compound. Nice safe place to put Miss Schnee."</p><p>"Nice work, detectives. A few questions: Have you contacted Xiao Long Security? Or Beacon Financial or the Vale Gazette? And," Oobleck turned around, pushing his glasses up his nose again, "why am I the one hearing this and not Detective Port, who's heading up this investigation?"</p><p>"Uh…." Neptune and Sun looked at each other. Sun shrugged and looked Oobleck straight in the eye. "We tried telling Port, but he wasn't listening. And if we told anyone else, they would have claimed the credit."</p><p>"The louses," Neptune muttered under his breath.</p><p>"And we all know that time is of the essence in a kidnapping case," Sun finished, spreading his hands wide in surrender.</p><p>"I think these detectives deserve some recognition for acting on this information, Captain Oobleck. They knew they needed to act, so, they took it up the chain of command." Rainart paused, his eyes on Sun and Neptune. "So what would your next move be, if this wasn't a case that called for a task force?"</p><p>"Go talk to Taiyang Xiao Long, or maybe Beacon Financial and the Vale Gazette," Neptune said. "But maybe that's a job for somebody a bit more senior, yah?" Neptune answered, cringing under Rainart's not-glare.</p><p>"Then why are you still here? Your lead, you follow it up. Visit Mister Xiao Long, see if he's involved in this, and if so, how. I'll have someone look into your patrolman. Oh," Oobleck added, "ask Detective Port to step in here on your way out. Peter and I need to have a chat, and I think you'd like to be out of the building when we do."</p><hr/><p>Coco let out an annoyed growlas she dropped into the chair at her desk. Two years of doing society page puff pieces, two years! Yeah, when she'd gotten the job at the Vale Gazette, she'd known she was going to have to 'pay her dues' but she'd expected at least one real story by now! If she had to cover one more flower show, she was going to explode! Maybe literally.</p><p>Then she saw the manila envelope sitting on her desk, her name written on it in graceful, flowing letters. "What's this envelope for?" Coco asked, addressing it to no-one in particular and not really expecting an answer.</p><p>"Somebody dropped it at the front desk for you," came the bored reply. "Don't know what's in it, but it doesn't feel heavy."</p><p>With a sigh, Coco undid the clasp and reached inside to find a USB flash drive. Warily she plugged it into her computer and found it full of still images and videos. Curious, Coco plugged in her headphones and clicked on the video labeled 'Play Me First'</p><p>It showed Weiss Schnee, curled up in a chair in a chair wearing a bathrobe, her knees drawn to her. Her voice was soft and broken as she spoke, a far cry from her normal imperious tone. "This video is intended for Coco Adel. To whoever is watching this, I will warn you now, the contents of this flash drive are rather graphic.</p><p>"My father has been abusing me for years, as long as I can remember. It, it drove me to the brink of suicide." Weiss took a deep breath, steadying herself as if the admission had drained all her strength. "Thankfully, when I went to say goodbye to my only true friend in this world, she offered me an alternative. If you're watching this now, I've either made my escape or I'm dead, probably by my own hand.</p><p>"The other videos and images and images on this flash drive are a chronicle of the abuse I have suffered at my father's hands, at least since I thought to start keeping such a record." Weiss reached up and wiped her eyes, sniffling. "Coco, I'm sorry to drop this in your lap, but I know you want to do a real story, something with teeth and claws, and I can't think of anyone else I can trust to make sure I get heard. I'm sorry."</p><p>Coco pulled off her sunglasses, wiping her eyes. She liked Weiss Schnee a bit more than some of the other society girls. She'd at least been willing to talk to Coco like she was a person and not something that had crawled out from under a rock and should go back there as fast as possible. Coco steadied herself and started going through the images until her stomach couldn't stand it anymore. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the flash drive from her computer and dropped it back in the envelope, heading straight to the editor's office.</p><p>"Mister Ozpin, you really, really need to see this," she said without preamble, plugging the flash drive into the flatscreen on the wall and starting the first video.</p><p>"Interesting," Assistant editor Goodwitch said when it finished, making Coco jump. She'd barely registered the woman's presence. "Where did this come from?"</p><p>"Someone left it for me at the front desk while I was out covering the flower show this morning," Coco said, dropping down in a chair next to Goodwitch. "I, uh, I took a look through some of the other stuff on here, it's pretty bad."</p><p>"So I see," Ozpin mused, paging through the still images. "Well, this certainly is a story worth looking into, Miss Adel. What do you intend to do next?"</p><p>Coco's jaw dropped. "You-you're letting me keep the story? Not handing it to someone else?"</p><p>Ozpin nodded, his eyes twinkling in delight. "It literally dropped into your lap, Miss Adel. For whatever reason, Miss Schnee chose to involve you specifically, and I find myself curious as to why. So, for right now anyway, I'm going to leave it in your hands. And if I do decide to hand it off to another reporter, later on, I'll make sure you at least get a byline. But my question still stands: What next?" He reached out and picked up his coffee cup, sipping carefully as he looked at Coco over the rim.</p><p>"V-Verification?" Coco stammered. Goodwitch just snorted. "I mean, I can't ask Weiss Schnee or her dad about this, her being kidnapped and him being the accused, but, um, their family doctor? I mean, he has to have seen Weiss at least once with these bruises on her. And, um, check dates on the photos against her public appearances. Was she seen on those days, and if so, would her outfit have hidden the marks?" Coco stopped, her eyes wide. "Camera," she whispered.</p><p>"Say again?" Goodwtich asked.</p><p>"These pictures, there's no way she was holding the camera. Somebody had to hold it for her. Especially the video." Coco stood. "I'll bet it's someone who works for her family, in their house, someone who's been there a long time. Gottagobye!" And with that, she was gone.</p><p>"Well," Ozpin murmured, sipping his coffee, "and here I thought it was going to be a slow news week."</p><hr/><p>"And that's the only other activity on the card? Okay, thanks." Sun tucked away his phone and looked over at Neptune. "That was the guy at Beacon Financial again. More activity on the card he issued Weiss. Purchase of about a hundred Lien, at a department store near here. He doesn't know what she bought but we can run that down later if we need to."</p><p>Neptune grunted, his eyes on the road. Xiao Long Security's compound was really hard to get to, probably on purpose. When they'd visited Beacon Financial, Mister Tukson had been wary but helpful. He'd told them what Miss Schnee had asked them to do in vague terms, not being willing to go into more detail without a lawyer. Tukson had also told them he'd issued Weiss a new credit card, even offering to cancel it. A burst of inspiration from Sun had left the card active, but with Beacon Financial keeping them updated about any activity on the card. So far it was gas, burgers at a drive-thru, and now this mystery purchase. "So 'no unusual activity,' to quote the detective's exam."</p><p>"Nope. And I think we're here," Sun added, pointing.</p><p>Before Neptune could press the intercom by the gate, a motorcycle pulled up behind them. "Hey, Nep, check it out," Sun whispered. Both bike and rider seemed awfully familiar.</p><p>"I see," Neptune answered under his breath, shifting in his seat. "Just keep it cool."</p><p>"Help you guys?" the blonde woman on the motorcycle asked as she walked up to their car. "You two don't look familiar."</p><p>"Are you Yang Xiao Long? Detectives Vasilias and Wukong, Vale PD. We're here to speak with your father," Neptune said, flashing her a smile.</p><p>"Cool. Let me buzz you in. Dad's probably by the pool, grilling." With that, Yang sauntered back to her bike, the gate sliding open.</p><p>"P-Pool?" Neptune stammered.</p><p>Sun just shook his head. "Man, how somebody as scared of water as you ever made detective, I don't know. Now get us moving before she gets antsy."</p><p>Yang led them around the side of the house to the back where, as she'd said, Taiyang Xiao Long was by the pool, tending the grill with a beer in his hand. "Dad, these two cops want a word," his daughter said as she pulled a beer from the ice bucket next to the grill and popped the cap.</p><p>"Oh, good, guests. Well, there's plenty to go around. And what can I do for the Vale Police Department today?"</p><p>Neptune froze. The swim trunks and unbuttoned floral shirt Taiyang wore showed off a lot of skin, and he was covered in scars. Sun to the rescue. "Wait, wait, what makes you think we're from the Vale PD?"</p><p>Taiyang laughed. "I know all the local police. We get a little loud sometimes, and there's always some neighbor who thinks he's king shit even though he just moved out here and I've been here for over twenty years."</p><p>"Fair point. Okay, your reputation says you're a straight-up kind of guy, so here it is: Three hours ago, your daughter Yang there knocked out Weiss Schnee's bodyguards. Miss Schnee then left in the company of your other daughter, Ruby Rose. So, my question to you is: Where's Weiss Schnee?" Sun stood there, making sure to keep his hands where Taiyang and his daughter could both see them. Taiyang's reputation said he was a pretty cool guy, but there was a first time for everything.</p><p>Yang froze, the beer inches from her lips. "Dude," Neptune whispered a little too loudly, "you don't just say it like that!"</p><p>Taiyang just laughed. "It's alright, I was just thinking much the same thing myself. Now, where did I put my phone? Yang, call your sister and find out where they are."</p><p>"Alright, but I think I hear that monster car of hers pulling into the garage," Yang answered with a shrug.</p><p>"And just where have the two of you been, young lady?" Taiyang asked, mock-glowering at his younger daughter as she sauntered into view.</p><p>"Shopping?" Ruby answered with a shrug.</p><p>"Yeah, well, the cops are already here, so you know what that means." With a grimace, Yang pulled out her wallet and started counting out money. "Still say it was cheating, letting you bet on how fast the cops showed up."</p><p>Neptune's brain finally found first gear. "Okay, Miss Rose, we know you kidnapped Weiss Schnee, so where is she?" he said, crossing his arms and scowling at her.</p><p>Ruby slumped, glaring at him and not impressed. "Inside, getting changed. When she found out we had a pool, she wanted to stop and get a swimsuit. And she's one of those people that has to turn shopping into an exercise or we would have been here before you were." She dropped down in a chair, accepting the beer her father handed her.</p><p>True to Ruby's words, it wasn't more than a handful of minutes before Weiss appeared out of the glass doors at the back of the house, her poise making the one-piece swimsuit she wore seem like the most elegant of attire. "Ruby, who are these two gentlemen? More people that work for your father? I don't believe we've been introduced." With that, she sat down next to Ruby, careful to keep Ruby between her and the unknown men.</p><p>"Ma'am, we're detectives Wukong and Vasilias, Vale PD. I, um, I take it you haven't actually been kidnapped?" Sun scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling kind of silly.</p><p>"Do I look kidnapped to you?" Weiss scoffed, leaning over to take a beer of her own. It wasn't her usual beverage of choice, but when in Vacuo and all. "Gentlemen, we'll go over the details later, at police headquarters, but for now, I'll give you the broad overview.</p><p>"For a long time, my father has been… abusing me, beating me whenever I displeased him, or sometimes to take out his frustration about other things. And since I turned eighteen, he's been taking extreme measures to ensure that I remained under his control." Weiss took a deep breath, and Ruby laid a hand on her arm, squeezing it gently in support. "Many times, my 'security' people have restrained me and hauled me back to my father when I tried to deviate from his schedule. When they do, the results are, were… painful."</p><p>"Who does your dad use?" Taiyang asked, apparently indifferent as he turned the steaks on the grill.</p><p>"Salem Tactical Services."</p><p>"Hmm. I'd expect it of them, thugs with no morals and just enough of a veneer of respectability to make clients happy," Tai mused, sipping his beer.</p><p>"Do you have anything to back this up, Miss Schnee? Because, no offense but it's going to come down to your word against his, and he can afford more expensive lawyers," Sun tossed in with a shrug.</p><p>"No offense taken. Photos, videos, of the marks I've suffered for several years, all datestamped. Our family physician can… should be able to verify some of them, assuming you can overcome her greed and cowardice," Weiss said, pulling her knees up to her chest and shivering despite the bright spring sunshine.'</p><p>Neptune took a deep breath, edging away from the pool. "Ookay, Miss Schnee. Your story sounds reasonable, but we'll have to do what we can to verify it. Can you be reached here?"</p><p>"For the time being at least. I feel safer here than I have anywhere else for years."</p><p>Sun grinned. "Got it. Okay, we've got to tell your dad we found you and you're safe, but we don't have to tell him where you are. If he asks us, you ran off to shack up with your girlfriend."</p><p>Taiyang choked, spewing beer across the grill. "G-Girlfriend?" he gasped.</p><p>"We, ah, we hadn't told Dad that part yet," Ruby said, looking embarrassed.</p><p>"And I think that's our cue to go," Neptune said, pushing his partner toward the front of the house in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with getting further from the pool, nopenopenope.</p><p>When the two detectives were out of earshot, Taiyang glared at Ruby and Weiss. "So, do the two of you have something to tell me?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>